Playful Kiss:Baek Seung Jo's Diary
by AlexandraMasen2107
Summary: This is Baek Seung Jo's Diary in the edited version. Original version is by Reena29shadow and I just thought that I should just re-make it. I hope you enjoy it. :
1. Baek Seung Jo's Diary Part 1

**Hello, my name is Alexandra and I recently finished watching all the playful Kiss episode on YouTube and I just fell in love with the characters. I read the translation of Seung Jo's Diary and I thought it was great but I saw some mistakes so I thought I would try to improve it. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**~*Disclaimer*~**

**I don't own Playful Kiss**

**Credit: Mischievous Kiss official web,[Seung Jo's diary column]**

**Translated to English by: reena29shadow**

**

* * *

**

Baek Seung Jo's Diary {Part 1}

_One day, I met this random girl making lots of noise at the vending machine._

_For a moment I think it's really amazing, and I find myself wanting to ask how comes there's a girl like this._

_But I'm not that interested and I decide to just walk away._

_All this only lasted until I received a love letter from her..._

_What! I'm a fairy from a jungle?_

_Which comic did she get this from?_

_It looks like she's only reading comics instead of studying, the letter is full of mistakes, even the handwriting is bad._

_I definitely can't tolerate this!_

_How dare she write _

_this kind of letter to me, the perfect Baek Seung Jo._

_She's a complete D-._

_I embarrass the girl in front of so many people unexpectedly._

_I'm feeling a little bad, but she's already in grade 3 and yet she couldn't write a simple letter like this._

_I hope that this incident will be able to wake her up, although her about-to-cry expression did make me feel guilty._

_Then, the rumor about me dumping this girl starts to spread around in the school and, because of this, I was made fun of by my friends._

_Sigh. All this explanations makes me even more irritated._

_

* * *

_

**(This is after Oh Ha Ni's house collapses and thye go to live with her father's friend, who turns out to be Seung Jo's dad)**

_How can it be possible that the bottom student of our school, Oh Ha Ni, is the daughter of dad's friend!_

_Mom is happily moving Eun Jo's furniture into my room and bought tons of girl stuff._

_I can't help but imagine how she get on with her life until now?_

_I pray that there won't be any disturbance to my daily life, but why do I still have a very bad feeling?_

_Oh Ha Ni, who was happily hugging a soft toy in one hand and holding a bag with the other, froze the moment she saw me._

_This is really funny..._

_Seung Jo.

* * *

_

**Well I hope you guys like it and I'll keep on posting some more :D**

**~Alexxzz~**


	2. Baek Seung Jo's Diary Part 2

**~*Disclaimer*~**

**I don't own Playful Kiss**

**Credit: Mischievous Kiss official web,[Seung Jo's diary column]**

**Translated to English by: reena29shadow

* * *

**

**Baek Seung Jo's Diary Part 2 (This happenes after Oh Ha Ni if installed in her knew home)**

_On this side, she's saying "If there's a need, I could also get into the special class that only the top 50 students can get in."_

_On the other side, she's embarrassing herself in front of Eun Jo._

_She's really weird_

_Even though Eun Jo says he hates mom, he's still being forced to move into my room._

_She's uncovered her muddle-head personality on the first day._

_She's being a fool!

* * *

_

**(Beak Seung Jo's mother has told him that from now on he has to walk with Oh Ha Ni to school, and he is not happy about it)**

_She's chasing after me with her short legs._

_the thought 'Don't tell me I"m going to be chased like this ofr the rest of my life.' appears in my head._

_I"m always getting linked to her recently and all those rumors are starting to really piss me off, so I warn her not to start any rumors at school._

_I also ask her to swear that she will act as if she doesn't know me at school, but not matter how mean my words are, she just stands there and listens to me._

_That makes me feel really weird._

_What happened?_

_Why do I have this uneasy feeling, like something has been tied to my ankle?

* * *

_

**(Beak Seung Jo didn't wait for Oh Ha Ni, so she comes home walking by herself at night. While walking home she meets this perve who wants her to see him naked)**

_Although I said I would wait for her o come home, I still went off without her._

_I find it very irritating to be walking around with others, and even more irritating to DO things facing each other, and listening to people nagging is just as irritating._

_But she caught me._

_I saw a very strange guys this morning when I headed out, and there's still some distance from the station to the house, so I better go find her._

_So irritating!_

_Why does she have to appear before me and mess up my daily life! So irritating! _

_She wasn't even afraid when she met the pervert, she only wanted to get back her shoe._

_She's really weird._

_When she looks at me with her innocent eyes and tells me it's the first present she received from mom, an unknown feeling pricked really softly in my heart.

* * *

_

**(Beak Seung Jo calls Oh Ha Ni to switch their sports wear back since they got mixed up)**

_Oh My! We even get sports wear wrong! So irritating!_

_But this girl is really daring, she dares to ask me to teach her and tells me that if I do, she will call of the promise I made her to give her a piggyback ride._

_This is so annoying!_

_Why did my mom give this girl my picture?_

_That is the period that I want to get out of my life the most._

_The time when I didn't know anything and I got praised by my friends for dressing up as a girl._

_When being the center of attention made my soul very happy._

_When the adults praised me when I was dressed like that and said that I was so cute that they wanted to take a bite._

_But one day, when I changed into my swimming attire, my friends started calling me pervert, those kids who used to play with me started mocking me._

_From then onwards I didn't trust and I didn't believe in anyone anymore._

_I always feel that no matter how much I tell you I like you now, if anything happens, everything will change.

* * *

_

**(Beak Seung Jo teaches Oh Ha Ni in order to get his photo back)**

_I agreed to help her to get back my photo, but this girl doesn't know anything, and has no strategy work!_

_I asked her to give up since the beginning , but she said that I just as I don't know anything about artist she doesn't know anything about school because the are we are concerned about is different._

_That's true, since is has already become like this, but even so, she's really too ignorant to be a grade 3 student, but by looking at this, she's really determined._

_Although she couldn't keep up, she still worked very hard._

_The never give up character is kind of special!

* * *

_

**(Oh Ha Ni made it into the top 50 students)**

_She got into the special class in the end._

_Oh Ha Ni, I acknowledge your hard work!_

_Although I warn her again and again not to talk to me in school, she's still shouting thank you behind me._

_It's really...this kid can't help it...So I'll tolerate it just for today, because I now how hard she's worked this past week._

_But, what?_

_Ask me to piggyback her?_

_Seung Jo._


	3. Baek Seung Jo's Diary Part 3

**~*Disclaimer*~**

**I don't own Playful Kiss**

**Credit: Mischievous Kiss official web,[Seung Jo's diary column]**

**Translated to English by: reena29shadow **

* * *

**Baek Seung Jo's Diary Part 3 **

_It seems I'm getting used to living together with this kid after a month, no, I shoul say that I have aleady gotten used to the trouble she causes me._

_Because of school, the chances of us meeting increased._

_One day I was rushing to the bathroom because of a stomachache, but the only thing could do was listen to her singing behind the door._

_I can't help but wonder what she's doing in there,doesn't she want to come out? Really..._

_So from today onwards, I wake up earlierto use the bathroom first._

_this is really irritating!_

* * *

**( Oh Ha Ni saw that her toothbrish and Beak Seung Jo's toothbrush were the say and decided to put them together)**

_Why is her toothbrush placed together with mine?_

_Even Eung Jo feels discontent about it._

_It's making me feel strange._

_This kid is always waving her hand saying "hello", and if I act as if I don't even know her and don't greet her, I'll defenitely have to listen to my mom nag; _

_if I don't walk with her to school, I'll have tolisten to my mom nag; __if I come back without having walked with her through the dark alley, I will have to listen to my mom nag._

_Because of this kid, I have to listen to all this nagging that I aven't heard in the past._

_Miss trouble Oh Ha Ni!_

_The sound of her bickering with Eung Jo,_

_the noise of her running up and down the staris,_

_her voice talking with my mom; all this noise is turning my home into a mess!_

_But Oh Ha Ni's voive makes me prick up my ears._

* * *

**(Oh Ha Ni is messing around with Seung Jo in her costume thinking that he would never know who it was until she tripped and her identity was discovered)**

_Is that so?_

_Since when, little by little, this kid starts feeling like family?_

_The moment that I know it was this kid that was fooling around with me, I can't help but pinch her face._

_The moment whe I pinch her I feel a little panic._

_I don't easily make body contact with others, but why am I able to stretch my hand so easily this time?_

_While screaming in agny her expression turns ugly, but at this one moment, I actually think that she's a little cute._

_Afraid that I will laugh, I quickly turn away to block myself from her, and at this very moment, I realize our hearts got nearer again._

* * *

**(Beak Seung Jo has finally decided to piggy back Oh Ha Ni but Bong Joong Gu takes her away)**

_Feels as if the cool autumn wind blowin._

_When I decide to piggyback Oh Ha Ni, this Bong Joon Gu got to do it first, and I don't know why but I feel a little angry._

_I definitely don't have plans to piggyback her._

_No matter what, I still think that Oh Ha Ni, who messed up my life, is very irritating._

* * *

**(Oh Ha Ni's classroom and Seung Jo's classroom are having an obstacle contest)**

_The moment when I saw the 2 of them hugging together after they won the tug of war, my heart hurt a little._

_Why? My heart felt as if it was being tied up by something, and like the moment with thunder in the summer sky, my mood turns grey all of a sudden._

_This has nothing to do with me at all!_

_This is my first time working hard for something._

_When I looked at Bong Joon Gu ,who was screaming at the top of his lungs in anger, my mood can't help but turn better._

_This pumkinead of Oh Ha Ni passed me the baton, althoug we ween't on the same team._

_Why does it make me feel so good?_

Recntly, when we meet and act as if we don't know each other, I don't know why, but it feels like something is holding tight to my heart.

* * *

**(After the race when Oh Ha Ni hurt her leg)**

_Oh Ha Ni, who hurt her leg, walked into the living room flushed, doing all her best on everything although there's nothing that she can do well._

_Mom went to school and that made her very happy._

_She smiled saying that she felt very fortunate._

_This makes me think of the lonley days that she's been trough growing up without a mother, and makes my heart heart all of a sudden._

_Before I got to know her, how did she live her life?_

_"Bi, Bi, Bong, Bong"She waves her hand, shaking her butt, dancing, but why is this kd so cute?_

_In the morning, when she was wearing the Bong, Bong outfit, sweating all over but still cheeing for her teem no matter what doing her best, made me realize that she was cute._

_And the moment that I noticed that she's cute, my heart went on step ahead._

_I was about to say "very cute" but my heart was once again taken control ovr my rational side, and instead said "Go downstairs to help out!"_

_Although onepart of me wanted to ask her to get ome rest because of her leg, another part of me told her to go help my mom._

_Thank God that se didn'treaize that she melted a little my frozen heart._

_Beak Seung Jo._


	4. Beak Seung Jo's Diary Part 4

__

__

~*Disclaimer*~

I don't own Playful Kiss

Credit: Mischievous Kiss official web,[Seung Jo's diary column]

_Translated to English by: reena29shadow_

__

* * *

Baek Seung Jo's Diary Part 4 (A photo of Beak Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni has leaked through the whole school and it shows them sleeping together after they studied a lot)

This is ridiculous.

What does she have in mind to bring that photo to school?

She wants so much to be associated with me?

Also, why did my mom publish this photo on her blog?

Public danger Oh Ha Ni!

"Ya, Beak Seung Jo isn't he funny? Actimg arrogant, really started long ago.."

"But why must it be Oh Ha Ni? That fool.."

"Should have? Don't tell me the two already"

"But Oh Ha Ni, isn't she daring Bong Joon Gu?"

"So it's Beak Seung Jo snatching from him?"

Mumbles everywhere, the whole school is like a beehive, every time that I walk past.

They don't even bother to find out the truth from me, it just keeps getting bigger and bigger, like a snow ball.

They don't even know what happened and thos poeple talk about others, I hate it, I'm like in a drain now.

Oh Ha Ni! I hate it!

"Stop acting like this"

"I dislike people like you the most; stupid, that don't understand the situation and yet they act like they know everything." I say coldly, releasing all the anger that accumulated.

Actually, it's not all directed towards Oh Ha Ni, it's just that there's so many frustrating things right now, that I'm just looking for somewhere to vent my anger.

So...So...

_Only when I see the dispair in her innocent eyes, I look away._

* * *

_(Oh Ha Ni is talking on the phone after Seung Jo scolded her, and Seung Jo overhears the conversation)_

_"It's not that, it's me"_

_ "Seung Jo will definitely think I did it on purpose"_

_ "It seems like the impact is very big."_

_ I'm hearing the voice I hate, the voive that gives me a hadache, coming through the window._

_ silly..._

_ Why is it that my anger rised up so suddenly, and I just started scolding her just like that?_

_ I didn't manage to control it, and I have never been this fierce to anyone before._

_ Accompanying the moonlight that shines into the room, is her deep voice._

_ The sad voice that comes with the wind._

* * *

(Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni are having a family vacacion and Seung Jo hands Oh Ha Ni some sock, embarassing her, cuz he discovered she used them to make her breasts look bigger, and she's chasing him all over the beach.)

_I wan to tease her whenever I see her._

_ She's angry the previous moment, and happe the next._

_ She has a combination of all kinds of emotions._

_ Oh Ha Ni is like a small child._

_ What's the meaning of throwing socks? I'm so curious, but she's frantic, and she's much faster than she looks._

_ Running and falling over and over, she's smiling and running just like the first time._

_ When she's around, I'll smile once in a while._

_I'll say it again, once in a while._

* * *

(This is after Oh Ha Ni almost drowned)

_Because of mom's orders, I have to bring water to her._

_Scary things almost happened, my heart it still thumping now, and uncle almost dropped nto hell for a moment._

_"Sorry, Sorry"he would say to Oh Ha Ni._

_If he said more I think Oh Ha Ni would cry._

_So that's it._

_This two poeple have become part of my family, and the danger that Ha Ni just went through really went deep into my heart._

_What if Ha Ni really meets with an accident?_

_Uncle would not be able to live alone._

_What will happen to me? I..._

_Fool!_

_Oh Ha Ni! You are really a fool!_

_You don't know how to swim, and yet you jump into the water, causing tons of trouble, never ending trouble._

_Although I keep toruring her with all those harsh words, I'm amazed that in her heart she's willing to die to protect, with a kind of passion that feels heavy._

_Bong Joon Gu and Oh Ha Ni are two persons really alike._

_They are very willing to protect the people they love to the extent of jumping into the fire._

_With the concentration of running ahead with all their might._

_Just like a fool..._

_What is the thing that you want to protect?_

_What is it that you wan to protect so earnestly?_

* * *

**(This takes place when Oh Ha Ni takes all her class to a tutoring session with Seung Jo)**

**(When they are left alone and Oh Ha Ni fails to cook, Beak Seung Jo cooks something for the both of them)**


	5. Baek Seung Jo's Diary Part 4, 2nd part

_~*Disclaimer*~_

_I don't own Playful Kiss_

_Credit: Mischievous Kiss official web,[Seung Jo's diary column]_

_Translated to English by: reena29shadow_

* * *

_Baek Seung Jo's Diary part 4, 2nd part. (Oh Ha Ni has convinced Baek Seung Jo to tutor all of her classmates)_

_Oh Ha Ni_

_Is there a limit to your busybody?_

_First it was you, then your two friends, and now your whole class?_

_What's in your brain, __that makes you think that you can bring all this people back to our house?_

_Even though I rejected because I was tired, _

_looking at you rubbing your hands and pleading,_

_ I felt your sincerity and I couldn't ignore you in the end._

_Oh Ha Ni!_

_What is it that you want to protect?_

_Who gave you love like this?_

_Things that I don't have... why do you have them?_

_Why do I have to teach class 7 who have nothing to do with me?_

_I really don't understand._

_Oh Ha Ni_

_Look at how strong you are._

_You are able to lead me around like this..._

* * *

_(Baek Seung Jo makes dinner for Oh Ha Ni and himself after her attempt failed, and in the end Oh Ha Ni doesn't get to eat any of it)_

_"Because I'm smart, I'm also good in cooking."_

_Actually I said that on purpose to make you hear._

_If so, Joong Gu who looks like a fool, should be quite clever._

_How good is the teokbokki that he makes, that you praise him like there is no tomorrow?_

_You are really funny when you fall into my trap._

_Throwing the stone towards Oh Ha Ni._

_"Clear up! Clean up the stove area!"_

_The look when she's grumbling because she didn't get to eat a single bite, _

_is pure dislike just by looking at it._

_You who always makes my heart waver,_

_I really dislike you._

_I hid from my true feelings today again,_

_this is really frustrating._


End file.
